


Tastes like a cherry bomb

by Lolistar92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Brief/Mentioned Recreational Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, mark 'baby dom' lee: the fic, me: wondering how I got here, small cock fetish, yuta 'everyone wants to fuck me and this is good' nakamoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “And?”Mark freezes, staring at Yuta’s expectant look. “And what?”Yuta stands up, a slow smirk growing on his face. “You wouldn’t be avoiding me this hard just because you saw my dick pic, Lee Mark.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 54
Kudos: 710





	Tastes like a cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell in love with Nakamota Yuta, so I'm here now. *plasters Yuta stickers everywhere* 
> 
> I absolutely love yumark and I absolutely adore how whipped yuta is for mark. I am definitely going to capitalize on that while I'm here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kindly excuse any grammar errors unless it's glaring. Thank you! 
> 
> **Potential warning:** Just want to make it clear that in this abo'verse male omegas naturally have smaller cocks. This isn't meant to feminize/infantalize them, but if you're sensitive to that kind of theme, please do not read, or proceed with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dude, you’re so high right now,” Johnny chuckles.

Mark scribbles furiously on the paper in front of him. It might have been his lecture notes that he needed for his exam. Oh well. “No, dude, trust me – I got this.”

Johnny snorts with laughter. “That is not how an ostrich looks like.”

Mark stares down at the messy lines that go up and up for the long neck. “What are you talking about? Look, I’ve got the feathers and everything!”

“Those are spots. I think you’re drawing a giraffe.”

Johnny’s so high he says the word in Korean and it takes a moment for Mark to translate. He looks down again and realization dawns. “Oh fuck. What does an ostrich look like?”

Johnny throws him his phone. “Look it up. I need to piss.”

Mark happily takes the phone that Johnny so thoughtfully unlocked for him. Right – he needs an image. He needs to go to goog – oh look pictures.

Mark clicks on the icon and it takes him longer than it should to realize that he’s in Johnny’s gallery of pictures, not google. He giggles at the silliness, more so when he looks through Johnny’s latest series of selfies. Funny.

But hey maybe Johnny has a picture of an ostrich on his phone. He clicks the magnifying glass and types in ‘O’ and promptly forgets how to spell the rest of the word. Fuck.

He’s about to throw in a ‘t’ when his brain catches up to his eyes. There is a folder retrieved. ‘O pics’.

Mark has this faint sensation at the bottom of his gut that he shouldn’t snoop. But the more immediate need to fulfill his quest has Mark clicking in. Maybe it’s pictures of things that start with O –

It’s not.

“Holy _fuck_!” only Mark’s Canadian manners has him clamping down on the shriek building in this throat, instead releasing it as a whistle-high whisper.

That is a lot of naked people.

Mark is too shocked to close out of the folder so he just stares. And stares. And then his dick takes control. There is one picture that looks too good not to click.

It’s a man – an omega, fuck, that is an omega in Johnny’s SNU sweater, hiked up under his chin and displaying love bites all over his chest. Mark can’t see the whole face, just the bottom half where kiss swollen lips are puckered at the camera. There is this passing thought that those lips look familiar, but Mark is too entranced by the expanse of naked skin to stop and think on it.

The omega’s hands are by his shoulders, open and vulnerable and so fucking _sexy_ especially when Mark’s eyes trail down the torso and catch a detail that makes his stomach swoop– nipple piercings. Shit. Mark can practically _feel_ the rush of blood that surges south as his eyes hungrily look at the swollen nubs, loved well with how many teeth marks are around the breast. The omega’s lean abs are covered in cum – Johnny’s? There is too much cum for an omega or beta to produce, it has to be an alpha’s. The omega’s legs are spread wide and –

Mark has to close his eyes, a whimper of want slipping out of his lips. Fuck.

The omega’s small cock lays limp and satiated. Fuck, it’s on the bigger side for an omega’s, but still small. Mark really, really, really likes omega cock. There is something in him that just surges in want – to hold and grip and stroke until the omega is sobbing and overstimulated because everyone knows omegas just cum and cum and cum. Hardly anything comes out of their cock, their balls pretty much useless. Mark has watched so much porn taking advantage of that non-existent refractory period.

Even better, the photo shows off the omega’s well-fucked hole in the most pornographic way. Fuck, the omega is practically _gaping_ – Mark can’t take his eyes away. But the sound of the toilet flushing has Mark snapping out of his daze, realizing what a fucking pervert he is being.

He’s about to close out of the entire app before something catches his attention. The nagging feeling that there was something _familiar_ about the omega finally snaps into place as he realizes what he didn’t see before.

The omega’s navel is pierced. And the stone nestled into the sexy belly button is the opal stone Mark and the Dreamies saved up to buy Yuta for his birthday a few months ago.

“Dude, not cool.”

Mark can only swallow dryly. His mind is blank but apparently his mouth never needed the input of his brain.

“Did you fuck Yuta?” Mark rasps. Even saying it out loud feels ridiculous, he almost wants to laugh it off.

But. But. Nakamoto Yuta is one of the campus’ golden boys. He is popular, the captain of the football team and led the school to National’s last year. Not to mention, he is absolutely drop dead gorgeous and charming to boot. Everyone knows him. And, by some miraculous star, he is one of Mark’s best friends.

Only a friend, though. Because he is so far out of Mark’s league that Mark hasn’t even thought of taking his puppy crush on Yuta any further since it’s so laughable.

But Johnny is equally as popular as Yuta. He is totally on Yuta’s level. Johnny is an alpha’s alpha, could sleep with anyone he wanted. But the thought that Johnny, someone he thought of his big brother, had fucked Yuta, oddly stings.

Johnny runs a hand through his hair. “Go take care of that and we’ll talk.”

Mark looks down to what Johnny is referring to and squeaks in embarrassment at the tent in his pants. Now that he is aware of it, he can feel the pulsing need thrumming through his cock. It’s not going to go away on its own.

With his head ducked Mark shuffles into the bathroom, passing Johnny’s phone back to him. Yuta’s image is burned into the back of Mark’s eyes. Not even his guilty conscience can stop Mark from bringing it to the forefront of his mind when he takes himself in hand.

He cums embarrassingly fast, fixated on how small Yuta’s cock is and all the things he could do to it and how Yuta’s eyes would look with a good orgasm – fuck. Mark pants, looking down at the spunk in his hand he barely caught in time. It drips thick down his palm and nearly to his wrist before he lunges to the tap to wash himself clean.

Thank fuck he’s far enough from his rut that there is no knot that forms. He can’t sit down for a conversation with Johnny with a knot in his pants, he’d die.

“I’m sorry,” Mark says to Johnny when he gets back. It’s definitely the polite thing to do.

“For jacking off in the bathroom or for snooping through my pics?”

Mark drops his head in shame.

Johnny sighs, ruffling Mark’s head. “Put those eyes away. You’re forgiven, you horny puppy.”

Mark whines in embarrassment, taking a stray pillow and using it to cover his face to scream.

When he’s done, Johnny is staring at him in amusement. “Relax, bro. Do you want another hit?”

Mark shakes his head. “I am never going to live this down.”

Johnny shrugs his shoulder. “Don’t feel ashamed, Markie. Yuta’s fucking hot, anyone would go stiff for him.”

Which brings this back around to – “Did you really fuck Yuta?”

Johnny runs a hand through his hair. “Technically, no. Jungwoo did.”

Mark chokes. “What?”

Johnny grins, a distant look in his eyes. “It was a wild night.”

“You and Jungwoo broke up, like, last year,” Mark points out, reeling.

Johnny nods. “Yeah, but we still hook up once in a while. I just got caught in the middle of Yuta’s pre-heat and Jungwoo’s sudden desire to fuck him.”

“Wait, hold up, hold on –Jungwoo wanted to fuck Yuta? I mean I guess, yeah, they are pretty close but like I never thought that Yuta would go for the baby type but, oh, man I guess he does kinda flirt with me, but like I never thought he was serious – like he was just teasing me right? Because I’m an alpha – oh, but - is Yuta hyung seriously an omega, like, I didn’t ever ask but I just assumed he was a beta, like, you know he’s so wild he could be, like, anything but I suppose it makes sense, Yuta is so fucking pretty, fuck I can’t believe Jungwoo fucked Yuta holy fuck -”

“Mark. Breathe.”

Mark breathes.

“Yuta doesn’t exactly hide he’s an omega, you know. He doesn’t supress his scent any more than is required. Besides, he’s been asking you to help him through his heats for a while. There is a running bet on if you’re a virgin or uninterested.”

Mark feels like a rock has slammed into his third rib. He stands up. “I thought he was _joking!_ He also tells me to call him oppa and that he’d be happy to teach me how to eat a pussy. Like, I can’t take what he says seriously!”

Johnny shrugs. “Well, I guess now you know for sure. Shit. I wonder if he’s going to kill me.”

Mark leaves Johnny to worry on his own as he tries to parse through the influx of information that runs through his head.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Johnny asks some time passes with Mark stress munching on chips.

“Pretend nothing’s changed?” Mark throws out desperately. But like that is possible. Every time he blinks he can see Yuta’s wet dick hanging limp. It threatens to make him hard all over again.

Johnny levels him with another look.

“I’ll figure it out,” Mark mumbles and shamefully buries his face in the pillow again. Maybe he just needs to sleep this off.

_  
  


“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Okay, so by ‘figuring this out’ Mark has just turned tail and run from Yuta at every opportunity for the past two weeks. Not his most mature or rationalized course of action, but it’s the most instinctive. Because seeing Yuta means remembering what Yuta looked liked after getting dicked down and Mark can’t handle that kind of public embarrassment.

So of course Yuta just barges into Mark’s shared apartment. Johnny probably let him in, that traitor.

Mark holds his guitar in his lap and looks somewhere over the left of Yuta’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yuta bends over at the waist, shirt hanging so loose Mark can see nipples – oh fuck, right, Yuta’s nipples are pierced and that reminder sends a pulse of lust right below his navel – and grabs Mark’s chin, forcing him to look into Yuta’s big, gorgeous eyes.

“Mark, what’s wrong? You fucking ran away saying you left your pizza in the bathroom. Johnny had to restraint Taeyong from going after you.”

Mark flushes, mostly because Yuta’s face is so close, but also because of how lame he was. He can hear Donghyuk snickering in his head.

“I’m fine,” Mark insists, gently trying to push Yuta’s hand away. “I, uh, am stressed. Yes. A lot of stress. Because of the semester.”

Yuta’s brows furrow and his lips jut into a confused pout. “You said this was an easy semester filled with bird courses.”

Right, he did say that. He even had to explain Canadian lingo to the group.

“I – um…” Mark scrambles for something to use as an excuse.

Yuta sighs, pushing the guitar out of the way before Mark can think to strengthen his grip, and sits down beside him on Mark’s bed. “Tell oppa what’s wrong.”

Mark makes a strangled noise.

Yuta always manages to _do_ that – sound so natural and sensual and fucking sexy despite how silly his sentence might be. And with how good he looks, black hair in a messy bun on the top of his head, decked in athleisure, big shirt slipping off his shoulder and showing off his collarbones, and smelling so good – seriously, how the fuck was Mark nose blind to how good Yuta smelled? – Mark can’t keep his guard up.

Plus, he is still carrying the guilt of jacking off to Yuta.

“I saw!” he cracks, jumping up as nervous energy fills him. “I’m sorry, I saw!”

Yuta looks wholly confused, staring at Mark and then looked around the room as if searching for a bong or beer cans. “Saw what, Markie?”

Mark should keep his mouth shut but he has a hard time doing that even when he isn’t being buried under confused feelings and simmering lust. “I – I took Johnny’s phone, I swear I was high as fuck and didn’t know what I was doing, I just wanted to look up an ostrich and he had an ‘o’ folder and I was like oh my gosh he has pictures of ‘o’ words and I was excited and I clicked on it, but he meant ‘o’ for orgasm I think or maybe ‘o’ for omega, I dunno, man, but like, I saw and there you were and I saw you in Johnny’s phone all fucked out and now I can’t stop _thinking about it, I am so sorry!_ ”

At the end of Mark’s rant there is a pregnant pause.

Yuta stares and stares some more and Mark nearly crumbles. His heart is pounding so fast, god he should have thought this through. What if he ruins his friendship with Yuta over this? Fuck. Fuck!

“You know you could make a killing as a rapper,” Yuta muses thoughtfully.

Mark’s jaw drops. “That’s it?”

Yuta holds up a hand. “Still processing what you said. You were high. Something about an ostrich. You found Johnny’s spank bank folder. You saw a picture of when we fucked – or I guess when Jungwoo and I fucked.”

Mark nods miserably. “Yeah.”

“And?”

Mark freezes, staring at Yuta’s expectant look. “And what?”

Yuta stands up, a slow smirk growing on his face. “You wouldn’t be avoiding me this hard just because you saw my dick pic, Lee Mark.”

Mark whimpers. Fuck, the word reminds him all over again of why he got so hot in the first place. “I-”

Yuta hums, tilting his head to the side and displaying his throat and Mark has never believed in that inner wolf bullshit but there is something inside him that seriously wants to bite Yuta’s throat right now, trail marks all the way to those perfect collarbones. Fuck. Where is this _coming_ from? He never wanted to fuck Yuta this badly before. It was a normal level of horny. But then again, he was blissfully unaware of how pretty Yuta’s cock was.

Shit. He can control his kink. He can.

“Did you jerk off to it?” Yuta asks, taking a step closer.

Mark takes a step back. “I – oh fuck, I’m sorry!”

Yuta takes another step forward. “Answer me, Mark Lee. Did you get yourself off to my picture? Did you cum after seeing me fucked up?”

Mark keeps taking steps back, not even surprised when he’s backed into the wall. Yuta’s arm comes up by Mark’s head, trapping him. “I – I – yes! Yes, I’m sorry, hyung!”

Yuta’s smirk grows wider and his other arm comes up to bracket Mark. “Oh, baby. Why are you apologizing? Did you have dirty thoughts on what you could do to me? Did you wish it was you that dicked me down? What part got you the hottest?”

Mark can’t answer, throat literally clogged with the amount of lust that is jolting through him. He knows he must be emitting a musk of arousal, knows if he looks down he’ll already have a tent in his pants. Yuta must be able to smell it, see it.

“Was it my cute little gape?” Yuta asks, voice quieting down to a sensual whisper as he leans his head in close. “You’re a big strong alpha, aren’t you, Markie? Did you like how it looked on me? Johnny didn’t fuck me, you know. Jungwoo is too much of a possessive bitch for that. But Jungwoo had no problem railing me, and he’s huge for a beta. Almost felt like he was knotting me.”

Mark closes his eyes and feels his dick _throb_. 

Yuta leans in closer, hair tickling Mark’s cheek. “Johnny was fucking him into me. Together it almost felt like I was getting fucked directly by an alpha. But you know how picky I am with them, don’t you?”

Mark nods because Yuta is expecting an answer. Yuta doesn’t fuck around as much as his playboy image seems to imply. He doesn’t really fuck with anyone outside of their little group. Outside of Sicheng who moved back to China, Mark can’t remember Yuta ever expressing interest in another person.

Well. Except him.

“Is that all you needed, Markie?” Yuta croons, as if reading his mind. “You just needed to see how good of a bitch I can be before you have me?”

“No!” Mark’s eyes fly open and before he even realizes what he’s doing he grabs Yuta around the waist and flips their positions.

Yuta gasps, breathless as he stares up at Mark wide-eyed. Mark feels another jolt of vicious want roil through his spine at how fucking _pretty_ Yuta looks. Not to mention the pride at Yuta’s not so subtle impressed look. “No,” he repeats. “I – I’ve always liked you. I just didn’t think you were serious.”

“Serious about what?” Yuta asks, slipping his arms around Mark’s neck and tugging him closer. Mark nearly whimpers when Yuta’s legs slide open, inviting Mark closer, until his thigh is cradled between Yuta’s.

“You – you being an omega. I thought you were just joking,” Mark manages to get out. He’s pretty proud he can even speak full sentences with how he can feel the heat from Yuta’s groin through the thin layer of his joggers.

Yuta pulls back with a judging look. “What, you didn’t want me when you thought I was a beta?”

Fuck. Mark reels back but Yuta won’t let him go. “No! No, that’s not what I meant!”

Yuta levels him with an expectant look and since Yuta hardly looks at Mark with anything other than doting affection the look instantly has him cowed. “I didn’t say that right! I want you – I’ve always wanted you. But, I meant, I thought you were teasing me about being an omega just like you tease me about everything else and it really doesn’t matter if you’re an omega or a beta or an alpha, I _like_ you. But I seriously thought you were joking. I thought it was just you being affectionate in your own way, that you wouldn’t ever really want me. Even now-”

“Even now, you think I don’t want you?” Yuta cuts him off, bucking his hips so his crotch slides up Mark’s thigh.

Yuta’s hard. Mark feels almost winded at the thought, at the realization. God, it’s a barely there feeling, but he’s undoubtedly hard. Fuck.

“I – please, hold on,” Mark begs, trying to get his thoughts in order and think past the cloying want.

Yuta gives it to him, unwrapping his arms so Mark can take a step back and away. Instantly, Mark misses it, nearly sways right back in to pin Yuta to the wall so he can bury himself in Yuta’s scent and body.

“Mark,” Yuta says, voice gentle, how he speaks to Mark when Mark is on the bring of being overwhelmed with all the things he has picked up and drowned himself in. “I’ve liked you for a while. I thought I was being obvious.”

Mark nods, still a bit shaken. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.”

Yuta holds Mark’s cheeks in between his hand, squishing them softly. “You’re not bad at anything,” Yuta says in that same doting tone that Mark loves. “We can take it slow, if you want.” Yuta gives him a brilliant smile and Mark feels his heart balloon in his chest to take up all the space with how _happy_ he is.

Mark almost says yes. That would be the responsible thing to do. His parents and Johnny raised a gentleman. And Mark will do that – he’ll give Yuta anything and everything from flowers to Rilakuma bears to wearing Yuta’s jersey when he plays his next home game. He’ll take Yuta out on dates, he’ll let Yuta flirt with him in public until Mark is blushing like a firetruck, he’ll make sure to give his sweater to Yuta and his hand to Yuta and his heart to Yuta. He’ll do all of that and more because the thought of not having Yuta in his life is just not an option anymore.

But he’s also really, really horny. And Yuta looks so good, smiling at him like this and his big, pretty eyes crinkled in happiness. It makes his heart and dick grow at the same time because he really wants to see them glazed over in pleasure.

“I - ” Mark licks his dry lips trying to find his assertive voice because Yuta needs an answer and Mark has done enough running away. “I really want to hold you.”

The glint is back in Yuta’s eyes. He drags Mark’s hands down to his waist. Instinctively, Mark squeezes, biting his own lip at the reminder of how fit Yuta is. “Now you’re holding me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Mark whines.

Yuta’s fingers play with the baby hairs on the nape of Mark’s neck. “Oh? Then what did you mean?” he asks coyly, eyes super wide and innocent.

Mark presses Yuta further back into the wall. “I want - Come on, hyung, don’t make me say it.”

Yuta hums, neck titled to the side and drawing Mark’s eyes instantly. Yuta’s earing dangles and Mark’s tongue peeks out before he knows it, wanting to lick up Yuta’s throat to his ear and whisper all the things that live inside his head for Yuta to know. But that would take far more courage than Mark has at the moment.

“If we’re going into a relationship,” Yuta drawls, purposefully drawing his head back to lean against the wall and displaying his submission so tantalizingly, “we need to communicate, Markie.”

Mark swallows. “Right. Communicate,” he repeats, distracted.

“Tell me what you want to do to me, Mark,” Yuta purrs.

“I really want to fuck you,” Mark answers, dazed because Yuta’s drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and he looks like a vixen and Mark is hard pressed to think of anyone prettier than _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta_ right now.

“There we go,” Yuta praises. He tightens his arms around Mark to draw him in so close their breathes mingle. “I’m all yours. So kiss me, Mark Lee.”

Mark does.

It should be sweeter than this, but Mark is just so _hungry_. At the cue, Mark surges forward to press his lips firmly against Yuta’s. It’s so perfect that they are the same height, Mark just a tad taller. He angles Yuta’s jaw and slides his lips across Yuta’s once and then twice, stomach swooping when Yuta’s lips press back.

Yuta’s lips are so soft, Mark can’t stop himself from biting. Yuta makes a high pitched noise of want that goes straight to Mark’s dick.

“Like that?” Mark murmurs, not moving too far from Yuta’s lips.

“Yes,” Yuta moans. “Harder.”

Mark obeys. When he kisses Yuta again, he bites down hard enough to get Yuta gasping. Rather than giving him a moment to recover, Mark presses forward and slides his tongue into Yuta’s mouth. The first stroke of his tongue over Yuta’s is like lightning down his spine.

Yuta lets out a quiet whimper and the sense of accomplishment Mark feels has him pressing even harder. He wants more of those sounds. Yuta clutches him, one hand in Mark’s hair and the other trailing down Mark’s back down to his ass.

Mark grunts when Yuta squeezes and pulls Mark closer, grinding their hips together. He instinctively moves, grabbing Yuta’s thigh and hitching it high around his waist and licks the roof of Yuta’s mouth. Yuta moans moving his hand back up to clutch Mark’s shoulders as they start to grind together.

Fuck, fuck, Yuta’s dick is so small, Mark can barely feel it as he rolls his hips harder. It’s driving him wild, he can smell the arousal, knows instinctively that Yuta is getting wet.

Mark pulls away with a gasp, a string of saliva breaking as he asks, “Can I touch you?”

Yuta makes a needy noise. “Fuck, yes, touch me Markie. Wanna cum.”

Mark doesn’t know _what_ overwhelms him, but he feels higher than Johnny’s weed has ever taken him. “You can cum a lot, right? You’ll be good for me?”

Yuta’s face goes slack in surprise and then morphs into something so wanton Mark wants to _ruin_ him. “Yes,” he moans. “I’ll be good for you, Mark.”

So many thoughts go through Mark’s mind of how far he can push this. “Alpha.”

Yuta groans, trying to kiss Mark but Mark pulls back. “You fucking tease,” Yuta hisses, chest heaving. “God, you’re so hot. Is that all you want, Markie? You want me to moan ‘alpha’? How about ‘hyung’ – or do you want me to call you ‘oppa’?”

Mark’s hips jerk instinctively at that, rubbing his cock into Yuta’s belly with a need that surprises him. Yuta grins but Mark halts him there. “Later, we should probably, like, talk about kinky shit.”

Yuta huffs a small laugh but nods. “But you want me to call you ‘alpha’? You want to call me a ‘good boy’?”

Mark nods, giving in and kissing Yuta hot and hard. “Yeah, just that – for now. Cool?”

Yuta smiles into Mark’s lips. “Cool. Take me apart, alpha.”

Mark groans, kissing down Yuta’s jaw and to his throat. “Marks?”

“I’m all yours,” Yuta teases.

Mark can’t stop his laugh. Fuck, his heart is like a hot air balloon in his chest. “I’ll take care of you.”

Yuta’s fingers curl in Mark’s hair and stroke over his ear and jaw. “I know, baby.”

Mark takes a deep breath and wraps his hand around Yuta’s other thigh.

“Mark-”

Mark lifts Yuta high on the wall and guides Yuta to instinctively wrap his legs around Mark’s waist.

“Oh my god,” Yuta moans, looking so impressed and aroused that Mark thinks he could cum from the surge of pride he feels alone. “You’re so fucking hot, Mark Lee.”

Mark moves away from the wall and Yuta makes a punched out noise frantically ducking down to kiss Mark. “Fuck me,” he begs in between kisses and Mark feels his head swim with pure want. The power he feels having _Yuta_ under him, begging for his touch – Mark feels almost overwhelmed by it.

It’s a short walk to his bed and Mark dumps Yuta on there and immediately crawls up him. “Clothes,” he mutters but is too distracted kissing Yuta to actually do anything to disrobe. Luckily Yuta isn’t, easily shucking off their shirts. Mark gets too greedy and when he sees Yuta’s pierced nipples, mouth descending.

Yuta cries out, back arching as Mark’s mouth wraps around the brown nub. “Mark, wait, wait – pants!”

Mark makes a frustrated noise, tongue already addicted to the way the barbell and flesh feel sliding over it. But Yuta is insistent, and Mark really wants to see Yuta’s dick.

They both take off their pants and this time Mark is unprepared when Yuta leans up and grabs his cock. He whines from his throat as pleasure roils through him. His hips pump instinctively and they both moan.

“Fuck, Markie, you’re so big,” Yuta says in awe, eyes fixated on where his hand barely wraps around Mark’s girth. “Your knot must be massive.”

Mark nods, gritting his teeth so he doesn’t cum like a teenager at the experimental touches Yuta gives him. He’s big, knows it and it’s one of the few things he is confident about. Well mostly, confident about, it’s not like he’s ever knotted anyone before. Sharing his rut seemed a bit too intimate with how needy and clingy he is.

He pushes those thoughts away and gently takes Yuta’s wrist and pushes it away. “Want to touch you.”

Yuta bites his lip, eyes hooded as he lays back. Then he lifts his arms to his shoulder in a submission pose, exactly like in Johnny’s picture, laying himself completely bare to Mark. Mark moves faster than he ever has to lay over Yuta and greedily take everything up because it’s for _him_.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Mark says in between kissing Yuta’s lips and then down his throat and sternum. “Gonna make you cum and cum.”

Yuta’s thighs clamp around Mark’s waist. “Shit, Mark, you’ve got a mouth on you.”

Mark grins. “You like it?”

Yuta shivers at the tone of Mark’s voice. “Yeah, I like it. My little Markie is a big bad alpha, isn’t he?”

Mark really thinks he should be past the point of blushing but apparently that’s never going to stop happening no matter how far he goes with Yuta. “You make me feel like one,” he mumbles into Yuta’s neck. “I wanna fuck you up so bad.”

Yuta mewls, hips suddenly bucking needily. The smell of Yuta’s wetness suddenly fills Mark’s nose. “Fuck! Mark don’t just _say_ shit like that, I’ll cum!”

“Yeah?” Mark whispers, licking his dry lips. “You’ll cum if I tell you to? Are you that easy for me, Yuta?”

Yuta makes a desperate sound, his nails racking down Mark’s back in a way that sends hot waves of pleasure straight to Mark’s dick despite the pain.

“Mark, please,” Yuta gasps.

Mark feels power drunk. “I wanna tease you. I want to see how many times I can make you cum until you cum dry.”

Yuta writhes on the sheet, looking absolutely ethereal with his beautiful face scrunched in pleasure. Mark hasn’t even touched Yuta, not really, but he looks like he’s being taken apart with his wet, glaring eyes and flushed face. There is a thin sheen of sweat Mark wants to lick up so he does, kissing back down Yuta’s chest to where he wants to be.

“Can you cum just from your nipples?” Mark asks as he licks a circle around Yuta’s areola without touching him.

Yuta makes a frustrated sound. “Yes, but don’t make me – it’s embarrassing.”

Mark feels something in his gut squeeze with want. “But you’ll do it for me, won’t you?”

“Mark,” Yuta tries to plead, two of his fingers by his lips, both arms up and leaving Yuta vulnerable despite his protests. He looks so sexy, Mark can’t stop himself anymore.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to stop,” Mark tells him, leaning up to straddle Yuta’s waist. He takes in the full picture of Yuta and resolves not to let Yuta leave his bed – he’s going to fuck Yuta until he _can’t_ leave his bed.

Yuta doesn’t stop Mark when his fingers come to pinch Yuta’s nipples, thumb running across each end of the barbells, once, twice. Yuta cries out, back arching in pleasure, and Mark does it again and again. Yuta’s abs tighten and it’s enchanting to watch Yuta throw his head back in arousal, his body twitch as Mark tightens his grip and then _pulls_.

“Mark!” Yuta chokes, the half-cut sound of his name so fucking sexy it makes Mark’s ears tingle and abs clench together to stop the building pressure in his dick. 

“What did I tell you to call me?” Mark says, thumbing under Yuta’s pec.

Yuta gasps, pretty chest feeling so good as it heaves under Mark’s hand. “Alpha, fuck, please!”

Mark smirks, confidence like liquid pleasure coursing through his veins as he takes Yuta apart. He puts his hands back on Yuta’s nipples, rubbing his thumb over the nubs over and over again with varying degrees of pressure. It feels so good to play with Yuta’s nipples, to feel them harden, feel the piercings move as he wants it to. His index finger swirls around Yuta’s bud and then he uses his thumb to pluck just to feel how the barbell shifts. Yuta’s hands grasp Mark’s wrists but he doesn’t stop Mark and that is almost hotter, feeling Yuta’s fingers grip Mark to ground himself as he stares at Mark with lidded, wanting eyes.

He pinches and pulls until Yuta’s eyes scrunch close and his mouth goes slack in pleasure, back arching, and head thrashing as he releases these small breathless moans.

“Just like this,” Mark says, “cum for me, baby.”

Yuta’s eyes fly open and Mark can see how wet they are. “Alpha,” Yuta whines, hands twisted in the sheets as his breathing grows more laboured and frantic, chest arched into Mark’s hand as Mark flicks his nipples back and forth over and over. Marks’ mouth waters with how badly he wants to bite and claim Yuta for himself because he’s so fucking _perfect_.

Yuta finally tenses, face falling into orgasmic bliss, eyebrows furrowed together, a stray tear falling form his scrunched eyes and mouth open in a filthy ‘o’ as he moans into his climax. His small cock pulses but barely anything drips out of the head. If Yuta wasn’t slumped back in exhaustion, Mark wouldn’t even know he had cum. It’s the singular hottest thing Mark has witnessed yet.

“Alright?” Mark asks, stroking up and down Yuta’s side soothingly.

Yuta nods, still breathless as he says, “Keep going.”

Mark scrambles, needing no further prompting. He’s buzzing with need and energy. He kisses Yuta on the lips and then down his chest. He pauses to lick over Yuta’s nipples but Yuta’s hands bury themselves in his hair and he mewls, “No – please, it’s too sensitive!”

Mark accepts that easily, vowing next time to tease Yuta’s nipples with his mouth no matter how sensitive Yuta is. But they’ll need safewords and shit and Mark will definitely need to research.

So he continues down until his torso is cradled by Yuta’s legs.

“Can’t I touch you now?” Yuta begs, pouting.

Mark shakes his head, licking around Yuta’s belly button piercing. “’M having fun.”

Yuta tries to say something but Mark cuts him off by taking the navel piercing into his mouth.

Yuta gasps, keening high and desperate as his stomach jumps under Mark’s touch. Mark kisses around his belly button, following the barely there happy trail down to Yuta’s cock. God, it’s gorgeous. Maybe two, two and a half inches. Yuta keeps himself trim and Mark likes that, likes how it makes his cock look smaller and more vulnerable nestled in his pubes. It’s only a little wet, barely any ejaculate coming out of his cock. Mark wants it in his mouth.

Mark looks up at Yuta because he wants Yuta to see this. Yuta is staring at him in naked need. “Why are you teasing me?” Yuta whines, thighs flexing around Mark’s shoulders.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Mark admits easily. “I’m going to take my time to savour it.”

Yuta huffs. “You think I haven’t been waiting too? You’re so mean, Markie.”

Mark turns his head and bites Yuta’s thigh. Fuck, he can smell Yuta’s so potently here, can see the slick drenching the bed. He can nearly taste Yuta’s slick over the salt of his sweat and he’s momentarily torn between eating Yuta out and sucking his dick. 

Yuta shrieks, thigh jerking but Mark refuses to give, won’t let Yuta move far as he focuses on sucking and laving the flesh in his mouth until he sees a nice big bruise.

“Alpha,” Yuta sobs, his cock kicking pathetically. It’s heady, Yuta’s needy tone.

He pushes Yuta’s thighs up, hand grabbing just under Yuta’s ass until Yuta is open, legs splayed wide and giving Mark access to everything. He can see Yuta’s bare, leaking hole, nestled between two perfect cheeks that Mark wants to spend his time biting.

But it’s getting harder to ignore his own cock. He’s barely stopping himself from rutting down into the mattress.

Mark moves his thumbs to dip into Yuta’s taint, rubbing around his hole as Mark’s mouth descends on Yuta’s cock. “Cum in my mouth.”

“ _Hai_!”

And Mark nearly fucking cums there. Fuck, he suddenly wants nothing more than to push Yuta to the edge, until he can only speak in a garbled mess of tongues.

He sucks Yuta into his mouth, absolutely mad with desire at the realization that Yuta is a perfect mouthful. He can’t reach the back of Mark’s throat and that makes Mark suck him hard and relentlessly, punched with arousal. He leans back only enough to lick up Yuta’s cock and tongue the head, making eye contact with Yuta as he does so.

Yuta is a mess, chanting ‘alpha’ repeatedly in such a needy tone it penetrates the blood rushing through Mark’s ear, the wet sounds of him bobbing his head and sucking Yuta’s cock. Yuta’s hands tug his hair, thighs clamping tight around Mark’s ears, entire body focused completely on Mark and that power makes him give it to Yuta harder.

Yuta can’t last under the direct stimulation. “I’m cumming!” he cries.

Mark moans around Yuta when he feels Yuta’s cock pulse inside his mouth. He doesn’t stop sucking even when he gets the small amount of Yuta’s spunk on his tongue and swallows it down.

“Please – Mark – alpha – no more, please!”

Mark pulls away to take deep gulps of air but it’s secondary to his need to get his mouth on Yuta again. He can’t stop himself from licking up Yuta’s half hard cock. Yuta makes the sexiest sounds torn between pained-pleasure and neediness, but he doesn’t stop Mark.

“If I rode you, it’d be like getting fingered,” Mark notes as he drags his tongue in a broad swipe from Yuta’s balls up to the tip of his cock. “Do you want to fuck me, hyung?”

Yuta makes a fucked out sound. “Please – do something – in me, sit on me, let me suck you, please, please, Mark!”

Mark is unused to seeing Yuta so vulnerable, so needy. It makes something dark and possessive curl in his gut. He doesn’t want anyone to see Yuta like this. Yuta is his. He crawls back up Yuta’s body to kiss him, tongue meanly shoving in to dominate Yuta’s mouth.

Yuta whimpers but doesn’t surrender, arms curling around Mark’s neck and yanking him down.

Mark goes down with a yelp and Yuta uses the chance to flip them. His eyes are wild as he breaks the kiss, leaning back to rock his ass on Mark’s cock.

“What happened to my good boy?” Mark asks, half serious and half teasing.

Yuta huffs, chest expanding and contracting in a way that draws Mark’s eyes to the mess of love bites he’d left. His nipples look especially pretty and Mark suddenly needs to have his mouth on them. He’s snapped from his distraction when Yuta says, breathless and teasing, “You’re a cute baby dom Mark, I’m sure you’ll get me to be good for you some day, but not right now. Now, you can finger me like this, but I am going to touch your cock.”

Mark feels the wind get knocked out of him. Fuck, Yuta is so hot. He might be one of the prettiest people Mark has ever seen but he is also all male and that predatory look in his eye threatens Mark’s resolve almost as much as his kink does. “Okay,” he acquiesces because he really wants Yuta to touch him too. “But – slow. I’ll probably cum and I want to fuck you.”

Yuta nods and together they shift so they’re laying side by side, Yuta’s thigh thrown over Mark’s hip. It gives him enough access to finger Yuta while Yuta wedges a hand between their bodies to stroke Mark. They kiss as Mark prepares Yuta, gradually growing more and more passionate as Mark feels the need to be buried inside Yuta grow.

Yuta cums one more time rutting against Mark’s thigh while Mark fingers his sweet spot.

“You’re dangerous, Mark Lee,” Yuta whispers against his lips, voice weak and fucked out as Mark maneuvers them until Yuta is on his back, legs over Mark’s shoulder. Mark notches his cock that is so wet it looks like he’s been inside an omega already, against Yuta’s hole. Yuta had teased him until he was leaking precum and Mark feels like he should return the sentiment right back to Yuta.

“I’ll take care of you,” he says instead, repeating his words from earlier in case Yuta has any second thoughts.

“Please,” Yuta begs shamelessly, the need in his voice getting Mark moving. “Want you inside. Fuck me!”

With a groan, Mark pushes in. Below him, Yuta trembles, mouth falling open into a long whine as his ass jerks first to pull away and then to push down. Mark fucks in, watching Yuta’s ass swallow his cock.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Yuta,” Mark moans. His hips jerk and he rushes in too fast, addicted to the wet, tight heat of Yuta’s walls clinging to him.

“Big,” Yuta whimpers, hands fisted in Mark’s hair. “You’re so big, alpha.”

Mark bites his lip so hard he draws blood. It takes everything in him not to cum immediately. He distracts them both with kisses around Yuta’s throat, waiting until his omega can adjust to his girth in the most agonizing moments of sweet torture. He balances himself on one forearm and drags the other hand down until he can flick Yuta’s nipples. Yuta makes the sweetest sounds as he struggles to adjust.

“Move,” Yuta demands, breathless and wanting. His hands are fisted in his own black hair, big eyes glazed in pleasure, and he looks so fucking gorgeous Mark’s own breath is knocked out of him again.

Mark obeys. He braces himself on both hands and leans up. Yuta’s legs fall from his shoulder but Mark catches them on the crook his elbow, forcing them to spread wider. Yuta moans throatily, and Mark has to cut off his own groan as Yuta tightens around him.

Mark works his hips in circles at first, carefully watching Yuta’s face. When it does nothing but twist in pleasure, Mark starts to thrust shallowly. The sounds their bodies make are embarrassingly hot because it reminds Mark again how wet Yuta is for him. He picks up his pace, moaning as Yuta pulses around him, squeezing tight and then loose until Mark is built up to a steady pace of fucking nearly his entire length in and out.

“Mark,” Yuta cries, face wet with tears of pleasure. He looks so hot, Mark’s heart jumps and stomach tightens. His balls nearly draw up at the desperate call of his name. “ _Please_.”

Fuck – fuck.

Mark switches his position, lets Yuta’s legs fall so they can wrap around his waist and Mark can grip his hips. Like this, Mark can fuck down deeper and Yuta shrieks, back arching as Mark rubs over his sweet spot.

“Harder, please, alpha!” Yuta sobs, thighs like a vice around Mark’s waist. It drives Mark wild, but he can’t fuck fast with Yuta trapping him.

So he focuses on deep, punching thrusts, matching into Yuta’s desperate rolls of his hips. Yuta releases a constant stream of whimpers, hands clutching his own hair as pleasure overwhelms him. He’s so bare, vulnerable, Mark’s teeth ache to leave more marks. He wants to let the world know that Yuta belongs to _him_.

“Feel’s so good, Mark,” Yuta moans, fingers in his mouth as he bites the, looking up at Mark with half-lidded eyes. His gaze is pure sex, sultry and seductive and makes Mark feel winded with how badly he wants Yuta. “Your big cock feels so good, Alpha, oh please, cum in me.”

There is no force in the world that can stop Mark from giving Yuta what he wants. He closes his eyes and lets himself go, wrenching Yuta’s legs from around his waist to splay them open so he can go long and deep. His hips and abs ache with how he thrusts with a renewed frenzy, muscles screaming as he brings out his best to drive Yuta crazy.

Yuta writhes moans frantic and wanton. He tightens around Mark hard, babbling in a mix of Korean and Japanese as he begs Mark. Mark bears down on where he thinks Yuta’s sweet spot is to make Yuta _scream_. The omega’s hands scramble between fisting the sheets and dragging his hands down Mark’s back while he gasps these fucked out moans chanting, ‘alpha’ on every other breathe.

The satisfaction of taking Yuta apart has Mark peaking fast, cock swelling as the pressure building at the base of his dick gets ready to release. He takes in Yuta’s incoherent begging, how beautifully his body arches and thrashes, and decides he can’t take it anymore. He reaches down to Yuta’s cock that has been taunting Mark this entire time and wraps a hand around him.

Yuta’s cock disappears from view and that has Mark making an embarrassing sound, hips stuttering as pleasure crescendos hot and white.

Yuta comes first with a moan that is sobbed out, before Mark can even begin to jack him off. Mark groans as Yuta’s cock kicks in his hand, ejaculating nothing. He’d cum dry.

That’s the final straw. Mark gives in completely to the pleasure, collapsing on top of Yuta and biting down hard on the meat of _his_ omega’s shoulder. His hips stutter, unable to do much in the force of Yuta clamping down on him through his orgasm. It’s enough to nearly make his own eyes water as the pleasure practically explodes out of him in his orgasm.

When his ears stop ringing and his breath starts to slow down, Mark finally takes stock of them both. Mark groans as he slips his dick out of Yuta, feeling so sensitive. He moves gently, trying to get his shaking limbs to cooperate. He doesn’t think he’s ever cum so hard before.

Yuta is out of it, so Mark focuses on that first. He gathers Yuta close in a position that doesn’t put pressure on his hips, laying him down on Mark’s chest and then running his hand up and down his spine until Yuta’s breath evens out. He feels lazy and affectionate, primally satisfied in a way he’s never been before. He kisses Yuta’s forehead and scalp, until Yuta twitches and moves away.

The smile Yuta gives him makes Mark’s heart nearly leap out of his chest.

“Hi,” Yuta rasps, voice completely fucked out.

“Hi yourself,” Mark mumbles back, faring no better.

Yuta gets comfortable and Mark knows both of them are going to drop to sleep at any moment. They should probably get up and shower, that would be the responsible thing. Not to mention Johnny will be back and the apartment reeks of sex.

But right now, nothing in the world could get Mark to move.

“You’re a stamina beast,” Yuta comments, kiss swollen lips pouty as he kisses the base of Mark’s throat. It has Mark’s skin instantly tingling. Alphas often do have more stamina, but Mark knows even on that threshold, he’s pretty high up. In turn, it takes a bit more for him to cum but he’s pretty satisfied with the end result. But he has a feeling Yuta is going to be testing that and Mark is going to find out more embarrassing things about himself. But for now, he’ll take the praise and bask in it.

Speaking of.

Mark is shameless as he drops his gaze down to Yuta’s ass. He even leans up enough to catch sight of his cum dripping out of Yuta’s hole. Fuck. He might just make a new refractory record for himself.

“Stay here for a second,” Mark whispers, not even realizing it’s in English until Yuta makes a soft noise of confusion when Mark gets up. Mark reassures him and then fights to get his legs steady. Woah. Fuck, is every orgasm going to feel this good with Yuta?

He fishes his phone out from his sweatpants and crawls back, only halfway realizing he needs to fucking _ask_.

But Yuta has always known Mark best. He gives Mark a sleep smirk before he drapes himself erotically on the mattress. His hands go above his head, wrists crossed loosely and black hair fanning around him. His head tilts to the side, baring his throat in a sweet line of submission. His chest pulls taut, displaying the love bites and swollen nipples and then Yuta spreads his legs until his pretty thighs can show off his small, limp, cock and the gorgeous gape of his hole.

It’s almost like Johnny’s picture, but it’s so much better because it’s Mark who did this to Yuta. It’s Mark that gave Yuta a filthy creampie, it’s Mark’s cum drying on Yuta’s thighs, his bite marks on Yuta’s body, his efforts that put the fucked out look on Yuta’s face.

Mark takes the pictures and then tosses the phone to the side so he can kiss Yuta hot and deep.

“Stay the night?” Mark asks. Then he corrects himself. “Stay with me?”

Yuta smiles that brilliant smile again, wrapping his arms around Mark and tugging him so they can rub their noses together in an intimate kiss. “I am staying forever, Mark Lee.”

Mark grins so hard his cheeks feel like they can burst. “Gosh. Thank you.”

Yuta blinks before he laughs, rolling them over until he’s on top of Mark again. “I hardly did anything, baby boy. But we’ll change that for next time.”

Mark whimpers as Yuta’s soft, romantic smile turns dirty with seductive promise. “Whatever you want.”

Yuta kisses Mark. “I want you.”

Mark’s heart really is in danger of bursting. “Then I’m all yours for as long as your mine.”

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> edit: I am the 69th work in the omega yuta tag, this is a Sign.


End file.
